


Take a Picture (It'll Last Longer)

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cameras, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: Hanzo is a man of many talents, from assassination to interrogation and beyond. Included in that is the little things he takes for granted most of the time; his eye for detail, hands that never shake, skills gained and honed from years of firing a bow. However the skills also lend themselves just as readily to photography - and it only takes one session for McCree to realise a few of the more unorthodox benefits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to all my buddies on discord (katya, accu, jackal, mimi, pie, mech, daxi, tank) for making this filth possible. I love y'all so much ❤.

Turns out, McCree was a lot more into Hanzo's photography hobby than he ever expected to be.  
  
Of course, he was going to give more than a passing glance at anything that his boyfriend was interested in, especially after he had gone to such great lengths initially to conceal it like so many other facets of himself. But time had slowly opened him up, allowed McCree to see all the secret parts of Hanzo that he wasn't sure anybody else knew of. Big things of course, like Genji and his time in the Shimada clan, but the little things too. Small details like how he liked fresh strawberries in the summer, how he melted when somebody brushed his hair for him, how one could tell how much sake he had downed by how red Hanzo’s ears had gone. Photography had been one of the more surprising notes to learn about Hanzo, but one that seemed damned obvious in hindsight. He had the eye for detail and the appreciation to manipulate it under a camera's lens, with a hand that never shook in the process - all things that applied so easily to archery, and now photography.  
  
Which lead to why he was standing here in the bedroom, giving Hanzo a cheeky grin as he tipped up the brim of his hat. Hanzo had said, after some convincing, that portraiture was one of his favorite types of photography to do and had bashfully added _I do not call you gorgeous without meaning_. McCree had made the arrangements - namely bugging Winston until they got the afternoon off and bugging Hanzo until he took up the offer - and here they were, McCree looking straight into the lens of the camera and waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You gettin' my good side, sugar plum?"  
  
"Every side's your good side." Hanzo replied, the _snap_ of the camera going off once more before he looked up from behind it, eyes bright. "After all, all sides of you are equally terrible." McCree's hand flew to his chest.  
  
"Oh darling, you _wound_ me."  
  
"And yet you're still here. Whether you're persistent or masochistic, I applaud you either way" Hanzo said, a soft laugh rumbling from his chest. "You can take off your serape now."  
  
"Oh, you're still directin' me now hun? Thought all of my sides were terrible." McCree said, shucking off the well worn fabric without hesitation to reveal his torso softened by the years. He'd thrown his shirt into the corner of the room forgotten a while ago now - he'd been bare chested for at least half the session. Not that Hanzo was complaining about it, and McCree was definitely not going to start as he preened under the attention. "Where did you want me, back by the window?"  
  
"You'll be too heavily backlit there now because of the afternoon sun - the bed will be better."  
  
"Okay, boss." McCree said, dropping onto the front of the bed with little grace. He paused after he did, before motioning for Hanzo to wait as he pulled off his shoes. He almost sat back with just his socks on too but one look from Hanzo made him second think that... And yeah, maybe the nice pictures Hanzo was taking of him would be ruined slightly if he had a red sock on one foot and a orange sock with tiny cacti on the other. Maybe he would have considered arguing keeping them on too until he saw Hanzo roll his eyes - it was an argument he'd been happy to drop fast though. Frankly this was too much fun for him to ruin with stupid jokes.  
  
And 'too much fun' was definitely the turn of phrase to use here, as he settled back on the mattress and winked at the camera as it went _snap_ once more. There was something about being under such a calculating eye, such an intense gaze that just got under his skin. Hanzo was particularly good at doing that - of course Hanzo would go on about his 'dumb American' doing the same and not being half coy about either, and McCree couldn’t fault him on that. But some people didn't seem to understand this was one of the things that Hanzo did best; he took apart ideas, learnt how they ticked and made the process into an artform in of itself. He'd figured out which part of McCree's jaw to nip to make him moan high and breathy, what tone of voice to speak in even in public to send a jolt of heat down his spine, how to look at him in just the right way to feel like he was being undressed, caressed...  
  
His cock twitched in his jeans, and he shifted where he sat to try and hide it. He was trying to behave himself while Hanzo photographed him (at much as he ever could, anyway) and this was no time to hide a boner. Film wasn't exactly the best medium for photoshop, and these pictures had been _classy_ until now, damn it. Perhaps he could excuse himself for a cold shower? Or maybe just rearrange himself so the current focus of the picture wasn't his growing erection.  
  
A glance upwards as he leaned back on one hand though gave him pause. Hanzo had gone quiet, unusually so, the quiet _snap_ of his camera the only sound in the room other than their soft breathing. And his gaze, god, it was hidden behind the camera lens but he could feel it burning; tracing along his skin and making heat bloom where it touched. _Snap_ , as McCree noticed the slight flush to Hanzo's cheeks and how it only seemed to darken with each passing moment. _Snap_ , as McCree found himself stretching out, uncoiling, revealing himself more as he reached down to adjust himself through the fabric of his jeans. _Snap_ , as he saw Hanzo's mouth drop open and his eyes go dark at the motion.  
  
_Well then._  
  
He should have drawn back his hand, he knew, they were actually on a mission here and had things to do. But at the same time he couldn't help but let his fingers linger, just for a moment. Let the calloused digits trail along the outline of his dick, the stark line of it only getting more and more pronounced by the minute. And if he arched his back just so to expose more skin who was keeping track? If he let his mouth drop open, a soft sound come out as he palmed the top of his dick through the layers of fabric, was that such a bad thing?  
  
Not to Hanzo at the very least it seemed, whose gaze McCree still hadn't felt leave him. _Snap_ went the camera as he ran his other hand through his hair, felt the sweat beading at his temples for the best of reasons. Even now it was hard to keep it slow, keep it controlled as he let his arousal unfurl slowly; he was used to quick and fast when it was just him and his hand and his eagerness made it hard to keep it at an easy pace even when he was bedding Hanzo and not his own fantasies. But now was not the time for a quick done fuck; this was the time to make bedroom eyes at the camera as his hand briefly grasped at his length through the fabric, this was the time for emphasising every soft moan that dropped out of his mouth, sugar sweet. He had a captive audience enraptured with him that was hanging onto every breath - and he did so like to entertain. Just like he did now as he slid down his zipper oh so slowly, revealing a flash of red underneath as his fingers played along the band of his jeans.  
  
"All the way off." Hanzo said, voice husky and so close to broken. McCree just smiled into the camera, a shiver going down his spine as he heard the next _snap._  
  
_Gladly_.

He took the opportunity to quickly shimmy out of his jeans and belt, there was no sexy way to peel off denim and McCree knew that from experience. But his underwear he left on, the tight fabric of his boxer briefs making no secret of the cock beneath it. It had filled out significantly and McCree was making the most of the closer touch, running his fingers up and down the covered length as he let his head tip to the side. He could feel his breath shallow in his chest, sex flush high in his cheeks as a sigh slipped past his lips unbidden.

_Snap,_ he heard as his fingers walked up to the head, playing with the foreskin, sliding it down to expose the sensitive head beneath the red cotton. He kept his movements slow, teasing for Hanzo's sake but also his own. He'd always liked knowing the sight of him had an effect on Hanzo but this was next level - this was him taking a thrill in the way Hanzo's fingers were rearranging nervously on the camera, in each _snap_ as he felt his composure coming undone. He could actually hear Hanzo whimper as he stroked back down to the base and revealed the wet spot he’d made, stark against the red cotton.

"Getting any good ones, darlin'?" McCree said, taking advantage of the way his voice dipped low, scratched over the edges of his words as he looked up at Hanzo with hooded eyes. He could see Hanzo swallow thickly in reply, hear him gulp in a mouthful of air as another _snap_ sounded. He brought his fingers up to his waistline, started tugging down the elastic to low on his hips and Hanzo didn't even try to hide how his lens was drawn to it, inch after inch of skin revealed to a hungry audience. "Am I doin' good?" He purred, lower this time and grinning as he saw Hanzo shiver. He was being cocky, he knew it - but how could he not be smug when he could see the living proof in front of him how he could take Hanzo apart so easily? Especially when he could see Hanzo's cock straining against his slacks.

Oh, this was going to be _fun.  
_  
Slowly, easily, he slid back up from where he had sprawled out on the bed before he crawled back over to where Hanzo was standing at the foot of the bed. The camera was still pointed at him but Hanzo for the first time was looking unsure, almost nervous. To be fair, McCree couldn't blame him if the look on his face was as hungry as he felt - and he felt _ravenous_. 

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just keep taking pictures, darlin'." McCree crooned, hands running down Hanzo's thighs, back up to the waistband. He watched, amused, curious as he could practically see the gears grinding to a halt as it dawned on Hanzo what was happening. But McCree had little patience for this brand of teasing, not when there was a gorgeous cock only a few inches from his face. Acting on impulse he leaned forward, lips touching to the outline of Hanzo's dick and he could feel the muscles under his fingers tensing and untensing as the man above him tried in vain to restrain himself. McCree grinned, hummed against Hanzo through the fabric of his pants and laughed as the other man jumped beneath him.

_Snap._

McCree didn't _mean_ to take as long as he did - it was supposed to just be a brief tease, a blink and you miss it moment for anybody but Hanzo. After all, McCree was probably even more impatient than Hanzo at this point, wanting to slide the fabric away and get his mouth well and truly on the gorgeous dick he knew the fabric hid. But there was something that stopped him - perhaps it was the bit back moan, perhaps it was the flush on Hanzo's face that seemed to darken even further in the few moments McCree has his lips on his clothed dick - there was something that made him pause for thought, run his thumbs over the jut of Hanzo's hipbones as he ran his mouth so slowly down the length beneath his lips.

He could tease for just a little bit longer, right? After all, it wasn't like they were in any sort of rush; they had the whole afternoon off after all, and at this point he was pretty sure the entirety of Overwatch knew not to come near either of their quarters when the doors were closed. McCree knew that was supposed to be an embarrassing thought, knew he shouldn't take any pleasure in it; but all it did was send a delicious spike of possessiveness through him. This was his, Hanzo was _his_ and everybody knew it.

The light was lower now, throwing reds and oranges across his face and the lower half of Hanzo's body. McCree took the opportunity to unbutton Hanzo's shirt, letting the cotton fall to either side to expose a delicious strip of pale skin and in the early dusk light it seemed to glow. It was teasing, inviting; if McCree wasn't so focused on the heavy weight already on his tongue he would have worked to mottle the skin with lips and teeth, put marking bruises on every inch of skin he could see. But there would be time for that later, when Hanzo was spread out for him like a platter and he could lavish attention to every part of him.

_Snap._

Besides, like this Hanzo was getting some _brilliant_ pictures.

He lapped at the fabric until it clung, until Hanzo started making breathy sounds at each movement and he could taste the salt seeping through - so desperate for attention. But McCree had the control here, circled his tongue around the tip and made Hanzo whimper, held Hanzo's hips back from launching into a desperate staccato.

"Aw, darlin', you're making one hell of a mess." McCree purred against him, making Hanzo shiver. "Didn't think you were the sort."

"You are insufferable." Hanzo said. The words lost some of their bite though said as breathily as they were, fingers tightening around the camera. He wasn't even sure that the next _snap_ he heard was on purpose or not but he took it as a compliment either way.

"But that's what's fun about it, isn't it? Gettin' you all worked up like this, hot and panting for me. Fucking gorgeous for me, babe." McCree said, and he couldn't help but smirk up at Hanzo. His fingers teased as he talked, taking over when his mouth could not and McCree didn't miss the way that Hanzo's eyes flickered away from his face every so often.

"Are you going to do more than tease me?" Hanzo said stiffly.

"Depends if you keep pointing that camera at me or not, darlin'." McCree replied pointedly to where Hanzo's fingers fluttered over the hard plastic of his camera like it was an afterthought - and that just wouldn't do. "This was a session for you, and it'd be such a shame to hang up your boots early, don't you think?" He accompanied the words with a squeeze over Hanzo's tip, the man gasping as his face flushed a deeper red. "Gotta get your money's worth, sweetheart."

"I'm not paying you." Hanzo replied weakly.

"Then you better keep snapping." McCree said. His own erection was straining now, begging for attention and he took the lull in activity as an opportunity. He sighed as he tugged the fabric down, freeing it; he barely heard the snap from above him as his fingers squeezed around the base, a moan falling from his lips as the cool air shocked him and made him jump, fuck up into his fist in eagerness he has to quickly restrain. _Not yet_.

"Now, where were we?" McCree asked, looking back to the hard line of Hanzo's cock. Not like he could forget, but it was worth it for the sharp intake of breath from Hanzo as McCree hooked his fingers on the band of his pants and slid them down. His dark blue underwear did nothing to hide the dark patch where McCree had been mouthing at Hanzo's dick - although at this point whether the spot was due to McCree himself or pre-come was anybody's guess. He pressed another kiss and Hanzo shuddered beneath him.

" _Please_." Hanzo said, his voice gravel, desperate, broken and who was McCree to deny a request put so prettily? His fingers stroked over the edges of Hanzo's hipbones and dragged lines into Hanzo's skin as he pulled the fabric down, down, revealing Hanzo's cock flushed and aching for him. McCree could feel himself salivating just looking at it, the way it tapered up to a tip he couldn't wait to get his mouth on.

_Snap_.

McCree wasted no time after that, getting his mouth on the head and running his tongue over the tip. He could taste the salt, smell the musk that was undeniably _Hanzo_ and it made him sigh unashamedly around the length in his mouth. Damn, there was a reason that he chomped on a cigar most hours of the day, and Hanzo's cock (this unfairly gorgeous cock) had made his oral fixation ten times worse. It was the reason just the thought of blowing Hanzo could get him hard these days - though there was other reasoning for that too. When Hanzo's hips jerked forward involuntarily McCree just swallowed it down, humming in delight as the man above him swore a blue streak. _Snap_ went the camera as Hanzo's other hand tangled in his hair, _snap_ as Hanzo pulled and McCree saw white. He felt his cock jerk, had to pull off to gasp for air as his cheeks burned from exertion.

When he went down on Hanzo again it was with a hand on his own cock - there was no way he couldn't at this point. He felt as desperate as Hanzo looked and he could feel his own pre dripping from his tip - there was something about the camera pointed at him too that made the whole situation seem so much more erotic, depraved. The face there were going to be photos, physical evidence of the way his pupils blew as he sunk down on Hanzo made his fingers tighten on the meat of Hanzo’s hip. There were going to be pictures of how when faced with dick he couldn't keep his hands off Hanzo, let alone himself. It shouldn't have aroused him -  but it did anyway, and by the way he had to keep a hold on Hanzo's hips the other man both knew and didn't care. He let his mouth sink down further, taking more and more even when he couldn't breathe but it was worth it to hear the cry from Hanzo as his lips met the base of Hanzo's cock.

"I'm-I'm going to come." Hanzo stuttered, gasping out the words like it was an effort to do so. McCree could feel the grip on his hair tightening, the muscles through Hanzo's body tensing and with his other hand stroking over his own cock it was all McCree could do to hold himself there, encouraging the man above him silently in the only way he could right now as Hanzo finally came. He tried to swallow it all, bitter and hot, but it was too much and he had to pull away coughing with come dripped down his chin. Hanzo didn't let the opportunity go to waste either; McCree was faintly aware of the way that come painted his cheek and fell across one eye, seeped into his hair as it settled at his temples.

However, it was a backseat thought - it couldn't be anything else compared to his own feverish desire that now wracked his body. He fell back from Hanzo onto the bed, fingers tightening in the bed sheets as he stroked himself desperately. He had been so focused on making Hanzo come he'd completely ignored his own desire, and now with it out of the way it'd come back around. Nothing else mattered as every part of him sung for release, gasps falling unbidden from his mouth with every stroke and the worst part (the best part) was that he could feel Hanzo's gaze burning into his skin. Those dark eyes were watching his every move, taking note of every little sound and god he was so close, so close-

_Snap_.

And with the press of a button that was it. McCree cried out as pleasure ripped through him, his whole body arching as he painted his abdomen in white stripes. It felt like it was being rung out of him, every aftershock making his cock dribble more cum and him whimper in delirious pleasure. In the haze of his afterglow he could feel Hanzo straddle him, a smirk on his face as he raised the camera to his face one last time for a final snap - and what a shot it would be, McCree like this. Hair sex mussed and come streaked across his face like a branding mark, eyes glazed and unfocused as he basked in pleasure.

He could still feel his cheeks hot with flush as Hanzo finally powered down the camera and placed it on the side table, using the edge of McCree’s serape to wipe the come off his face. McCree made a noise of protest at that - his serape was not a rag _damnit -_ but Hanzo only laughed at the indigent noise, leaning forward to give McCree a kiss. It was sloppy and perhaps just a bit too wet, but to be fair neither of them were sticklers for technique at this point as they just enjoyed the soft press of their mouths together.

"We will need to get up soon to clean all this up." Hanzo said after a few moments, pulling back to drag his fingers through some of the come on McCree's chest. He made a face of disgust in reply.

"Aw, come on sugar, I just blew you like that and you want me to get up?"

"Mmm, you make a fair point. I could always use your serape though - I'm sure you wouldn't mind, right?" Hanzo asked with a teasing smile, leaning over and bopping McCree on the nose. He stuck his tongue out in reply, a childish gesture; both of them laughed anyway.

"You got the photos you wanted?"

"...That and more." Hanzo said, the tips of his ears going red at the thought. "I may need to develop that film myself. I loathe to see the assistant's face if I ask for the prints of some of the pictures I took tonight."

"That may be a good idea." McCree said with a laugh, leaning up to press a kiss to Hanzo's nose.

(And indeed, McCree knew the day that Hanzo developed the film when a rather unorthodox portrait of himself made its way beneath his pillow one night, features painted in gorgeous blue strikes of the late dusk and Hanzo's come - and the expression that he made taking that picture in sober was something Hanzo said he was going to treasure for years to come.

And if the sex they had after was particularly charged, well, that was neither here nor there.)

 


End file.
